


Bounty Hunter Librarian

by Gays_and_Memes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Librarians, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gays_and_Memes/pseuds/Gays_and_Memes
Summary: Work inspired by this post on Tumblr:
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Bounty Hunter Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuteAsAMuntin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsAMuntin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [15 Years of Library Fines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748179) by VampireApologist on Tumblr. 



“Drinking a mojito while reading Hemingway. A little on the nose, don’t you think?” 

Julie looked up from her book in surprise as someone slid onto the barstool next to her. 

“I suppose so,” she replied, eyes taking in the jeans and leather jacket. “I don’t tend to run into the type to make that sort of connection. Especially in a bar,” she added with a smirk. 

“Well, I’ll admit. I’m definitely not your average type,” the other woman responded with a smile. Holding out a hand to shake, she introduced herself as Jo. 

Julie placed an intricately carved bookmark between the pages of her book and closed it. Taking the offered hand, she smiled back. “Julie.” 

“May I?” Jo asked, gesturing at the book. “As you may have guessed, I’m a fan.” 

“Of course.” She slid the book over and took another sip of her mojito. 

Jo inspected the outside before flipping it open and looking carefully at the inside covers. “Wow, this is an old copy. Can’t imagine there are too many of these floating around. How did you get your hands on one?” 

“Oh, you know. eBay has everything these days.” Julie replied with a feeble laugh. 

Jo looked at her shrewdly. “Really? Hmm. Looks like there’s some light tearing on the lining in the back. Sort of like a rectangle. Kind of like it came from a-.” Her hand shot out and gripped Julie’s arm firmly, stopping the woman half-way off the stool in her tracks. “Library,” she finished, turning to face Julie, eyes hard and mouth set in a firm line. 

“Sounds like you know exactly where it came from.” Anger burned in Julie’s eyes. 

“That’s right. There’s a bail bond outstanding with your name on it and I’m here to collect you, Julie Peters.” 

Reaching back with her free hand, Jo pulled out a pair of handcuffs from underneath her leather jacket. Julie took this opportunity to grab her mojito and threw what was left inside right at Jo’s face. Dropping the glass and grabbing the book, Julie tried to wrench her right arm out of the other woman’s grip. 

The bounty hunter staggered, losing her balance and sliding off the barstool. Finding that her arm was still firmly in the other woman’s grip, Julie kicked out, trying to use the leverage to get away. 

Jo coughed, taking a blow to the stomach, her grip finally weakening. Pulling her arm free, Julie began to scramble away before hearing a loud ‘click’ and feeling a tug at her ankle. 

Looking down, confusion turned to horror as she watched Jo snap the other end of the handcuffs onto her own ankle.

“Are you kidding me? What kind of person takes library fees that seriously?” 

Jo’s face hardened. “I’m not just a bounty hunter,” she replied, not attempting to conceal her contempt. “I, am a librarian.” 

Julie rolled her eyes and leaned back on her arms. “Unbelievable.” 

  
  



End file.
